


n_r_g

by bcwtfnot



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Group chat, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Texting, o shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcwtfnot/pseuds/bcwtfnot
Summary: just wanted thiswhere princesses aren't so perfect and then there's Kyle and Catra





	1. Chapter 1

hisshissmotherfucker _has created a group chat!_

**imadeheelies -** Entrapta

 **aknif** \- Adora

 **coolerthanu -** Glimmer

 **callingurbs -** Mermista

 **boi369 -** Kyle

 **sanicarrow -** Bo/Bow

 **urincorrect -** Nettossa

 **twist_it -** Spinnerella

 **guakk** \- Scorpia

 **uhavebeenstopped -** Sea Hawk

* * *

**aknif:** why

**coolerthanu:** im going to love this

**sanicarrow:** oh snap itsamusicalthrowdown

**hisshissmotherfucker:** oops my bad

hisshissmotherfucker _has_ _suspended_ aknif _for 100000000 years!_

**sanicarrow:** r00d

**coolerthanu:** r00d

**callingurbs:** r00d

**imadeheelies:** r00d

**guakk:** r00d

**uhavebeenstopped:** r00d

**urincorrect:** r00d

**boi369:** bai betch

**twist_it:** r00d

**hisshissmotherfucker:** me and @boi369 r the only cool ones here

**hisshissmotherfucker:** fuck the rest of u

**sanicarrow:** p e t t y

**coolerthanu:** causeistoleurgirlbitch

**coolerthanu:** that's why

**boi369:** w h o a t h e r e , p a r t n e r

**boi369:** w a t c h t h a t l a n g u a g e , p a r t n e r

**coolerthanu:** r u sure ur kyle cause--

**boi369:** ~~now listen here bitch~~

**sanicarrow:** don't touch my manz

**boi369:** (✪㉨✪)

guakk _has changed_ boi369 _'s username to_ heasnake

**sanicarrow** : tru truuu

**heasnake:** is this betrayal..?

**imadeheelies:** I believe it is

**heasnake:** well damn 

**hisshissmotherfucker:** @coolerthanu more like she got Stockholm syndrome but

**callingurbs:** _~~but that's none of my business~~ _


	2. i just realized that i didnt name the last chapter so...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 AM arguments and now Frosta is here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imadeheelies-Entrapta  
> wdym_aknif-Adora  
> sanicarrow-Bo/Bow  
> coolerthanu-Glimmer  
> heasnake-Kyle  
> callingurbs-Mermista  
> guakk-Scorpia  
> hisshissmotherfucker-Catra  
> uhavebeenstopped-Sea Hawk  
> no-Frosta  
> urincorrect-Nettossa  
> twist_it-Spinnerella

**heasnake** : a wanna know who tf decided 

**heasnake** : that 'hey, if I bedazzle a shitty bra, I could prbly make 3k'

**hisshissmotherfucker** : wat r u doin up @ 2 in the fuckin morning???

**heasnake** : I cant sleep at night cause im afraid of myself, y e a I ' m f i n e

**coolerthanu** : r u high

**sanicarrow** : can I j o i n 

**uhavebeenstopped** : no

**heasnake** : guuuurl

**heasnake** : u thiqqer than a bowl of oatmeal

_various people are typing..._

**sanicarrow** : I am flattered

**coolerthanu** : thx

**urincorrect** : someone has noticed, I haven't been yeeting nets for nothing

**wdym_aknif** : my ass has never been more pleased :)

**sanicarrow** : stEp OfF mAi mAnZ 

**hisshissmotherfucker** : WHEN TF DID YOU GET HERE?!?!?!?!?!

**heasnake** : 👀

**sanicarrow** : heeeey adora

**coolerthanu** : hi adora!

~~ no ~~ _ has joined the chat! _

**~~no~~** : please explain why princess entrapta is screaming about a diamond encrusted bra.


End file.
